Finding You
by storyweaver
Summary: This story explores the pairing of Hank and Gwen from the night when Ethan tells Gwen he won't marry her the next day.
1. Finding You Chapter 1

This story takes place when Hank goes after Gwen instead of Sheridan. The events after he steps through the door are totally different from those that transpired on the show.

---------------------------------

Hank stepped out of the front door of Sheridan's cottage, closing it softly behind him. Turning back to the front porch, he scanned the area for the heartbroken, but very angry girl who had just stepped out.

"Um...Gwen," he called out, not really sure if he should have volunteered for this job in the first place. He wasn't exactly swimming in knowledge of how to handle a broken heart or worse yet, an angry female.

Not hearing a response, Hank took the few steps down the porch, scanning the walkway and yard for any signs of the girl. 

"Gwen," he called out again, this time louder. No one answered, but a rustle of leaves came from his left. Turning just in time to see a flicker of red moving beyond his sight, towards the shores of Harmony's beaches, Hank picked up his pace a little. The last thing anyone needed tonight was an attempted suicide by one of Harmony's elite citizens.

Slowing himself to a jog when he reached the hills just above the beach, he quickly scanned the area for Gwen. It didn't take long to locate her, a slump in the otherwise beautiful sands that stretched the beach for miles and miles down. Releasing a breath that she hadn't done anything stupid - yet - he made his way down to where she sat, her face hidden between her hands.

"Gwen," he asked, not really knowing what to say.

"Go away," came a muffled voice between sobs and hiccups. 

Resigning himself to the fact that this might take a while, Hank sank down next to her - far enough away so he didn't crowd her, but close enough where he could catch her if she decided to split.

A few minutes passed, filled with the sounds of the beach - waves crashing, nearby crickets chirping, incessant, pitiful cries. 

Sliding a glance in her direction, Hank shook his head. As much as he didn't know Ethan Crane, they guy certainly had to be either really stupid or really in love...with another woman. 

"Hey, it can't be that bad," Hank said, trying to calm her down. Apparently, it worked, because the crying stopped, the hiccups vanished, and Gwen just sat still, her face still in her hands.

"I mean...you know, it's probably better off that you didn't marry him." Hank watched as Gwen picked up her head, turning to give him a stare that sent actual tingles of fear down his neck. Shifting uncomfortably in the sand, he continued. "If you had married him tomorrow, the whole marriage would have been a lie. You should only get married if both parties are sure in their love and commitment to each other. You're better off that he told you he was in love with--"

"Shut up," Gwen growled, interrupting him.

Hank tried to hold it in, but it was just too much.

"You're laughing," Gwen said incredulously, watching him seem to enjoy himself at her expense. "I can't believe this," she said horrified, pushing herself up to stand.

"Hey," Hank said quickly, sobering in his laughter. He quickly clamped his hand over her arm, pushing her down. 

"Get your grubby hands off of me," Gwen yelled. Who exactly did he think he was dealing with, she thought angrily.

"Sorry," Hank said, shaking his head, but still holding her firmly. "I'm not letting you go. Sheridan would kill me. Luis would kill me. My brother Sam, he would kill me too."

"I don't give a damn about your brother Sam," Gwen spat angrily, the tears returning to her eyes. She yanked hard, breaking his hold on her. Quickly getting up, she began walking in a blind direction.

"Hey," Hank said, jogging quickly after her. "Please, don't jump in the water. I'm sure you're a great swimmer. It probably wouldn't work this way. Pills, a bullet, jumping off a roof - those would be better suited for you," Hank finished, regretting the words before even spoke them. He didn't want her to kill herself, but he sure as hell didn't want her trying it when he was around. 

Gwen stopped, turning to look at him as if he had just grown a second head. "You think I'm going to try and kill myself," she asked, a look of shock on her face. It was her turn to laugh. "I am not going to commit suicide," she told him, her laughter dying down. 

Hank sighed his relief. He could probably get her back to Sheridan's and be home in the next hour. 

Gwen shook her head, lost in her own thoughts. "No, that would just be too easy for Theresa. She would have won if I was dead, both of which I'm sure she wouldn't mind being true."

Hank took a step back, watching her. The fact that she had been crying only a few minutes ago but now seemed as calm as a bird on a spring day gave him cause to worry. "Look, I know Theresa. In fact, I've known her since they brought her home from the hospital. She's a sweet kid. She wouldn't ever want to hurt you. I'm sure she feels really bad for what's happened."

Gwen looked up at him. "Another fan of the Lopez-Fitzgerald's, I take it."

"Well, yeah," Hank said. "Luis has been my friend for...forever. And I love his family like I love my own." Hank's eyes squinted, as if trying to look through her. "You're not going to hurt her, are you?"

Gwen shrugged, turning to stare at the water. The wind gave a strong gust and she pulled her arms around her bare shoulders. She felt a soft material brush her shoulder, followed by the warmth from his jacket. "No," she began only to be hushed by him.

"It's okay. You need it now more than I do," Hank said, stepping forward to watch the water with her. "You know, I used to come here every day when I was a kid. Luis and I would have nothing better to do, and we'd spend hours here just hanging out, exploring the beach, meeting girls...just having a great time."

Gwen stood still, listening to his words.

"And sometimes," Hank laughed, "sometimes, Mrs. Lopez-Fitzgerald...she'd make us bring Theresa with us." Hank laughed again, remembering the times when he and Luis had been anxious to get to the beach only to be stuck with Theresa. Hank shook his head with the memories, turning to look at Gwen. "If you hurt Theresa, I'd--"

"You'd what," Gwen said, staring at him face on. "I guess she should only be so lucky. What, with Ethan, and Luis, and now you to protect her, the girl can do no wrong. Who's going to look out for me," Gwen asked, urging the tears back. "Who's going to defend me when someone's hurt me...broken my h-heart..." she couldn't finish, turning back towards the ocean. 

All her life's dreams had vanished in one moment, with one passing second, a few spoken words.

I love Theresa.

Gwen turned, running back towards the cottage.

"Gwen, wait," Hank called, but she wouldn't stop. Following after her, but much slowly, Hank wondered what the cure for a broken heart was. 

The sad thing was, he didn't think there was one.


	2. Finding You Chapter 2

Hank closed the door on his truck, walking around the front, idly checking its fender. He couldn't even begin to guess how old this truck was. It had been his father's, then Sam's, and lastly passed on to him. He'd cherished it since the day he had received the keys, one of the few tangible links he possessed to his father.

Looking both ways, he jogged across the street to Sheridan's cottage. After making sure Gwen had gotten back safely, he'd left last night, but hadn't gotten much sleep when he'd returned home. For one reason or the other, he couldn't erase the broken down face of Gwen Hotchkiss from his mind. Knocking on the door, he stepped back and waited. A few seconds later, it opened, an angry, half-naked Luis rubbing his eyes.

"What the hell are you doing here," Luis grumbled, stepping back to let Hank in.

"Good morning to you too, Luis. Guess you haven't grown out of some things," Hank finished, looking around the empty living room.

"You looking for something, man," Luis asked.

"Um...no," Hank fibbed. "Just seeing what was happening. You know, any new leads on Sheridan's assassin," Hank asked, grimacing inwardly. 

"No, not that you should care. You've been relieved of your duty, unlike other unlucky bastards," Luis said. He went to take a seat on the sofa, resting his head back on its cushion and closing his eyes.

"You could get someone else to take your place," Hank said, already knowing Luis' response. What, so she can get shot...

"...when the bumbling fool's not paying attention? No thanks," Luis finished.

"Whatever man," Hank said, keeping his grin in check. He should be the last to agree considering his short-lived relationship with Sheridan, but he had to admit, the two were head over heels for each other. 

"So, where is the lady in question," Hank asked, hoping to get closer to what he had come for, though it still baffled him. He did have to have a talk with Sheridan about telling Luis that it was Theresa that Ethan had dumped Gwen for, then he had to tell Luis that Gwen might be coming up with plans for revenge. He just hoped this wouldn't add more fuel to the fires that were already raging between Luis and Sheridan.

"What do you want Hank," Luis asked, opening one eye to glance at the watch and then to his best friend. "It's like...early. Way early. Too early for you to be out and about roaming the streets of Harmony, looking out for trouble. In fact, you're usually out looking to make trouble."

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny," Hank said, though Luis probably wasn't that much off. "I just wanted to talk with Sheridan."

"About what," Luis asked, both eyes now open as he sat up to look menacingly at Hank.

Hank couldn't resist. "Oh, you know. Just if she was free for lunch, dinner, breakfast, exactly in that order." Hank watched as Luis' face turned a beet red. "Hey, hey, just kidding," Hank said, holding up his hands. "You know I'm over that...her," he quickly corrected himself.

"Not that I care, it's just--"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Hank interrupted, not wanting to get into another one of those conversations with him now. "Is she up or what, man," Hank asked again.

"Actually, I think I heard her talking to Gwen in the kitchen on my way to answer the door," Luis said to Hank's retreating form. "Hey, wait up," Luis called after him, but he was already gone.

Hank pushed through the door, walking into Sheridan's kitchen to find both women sitting at the table, talking quietly. "Good morning ladies," Hank announced himself, pulling out a chair at the table, turning it and, straddling it.

"Hank," Sheridan greeted, surprised by his presence, this early no less. "What are you doing here," she asked, looking between him and Gwen. 

"Just visiting. You two aren't eating breakfast, are you," he asked, though he saw only coffee cups on the table.

"No, but I can make something, if you want," Sheridan piped up with a smile.

"Aah, no thanks," Hank returned quickly, having heard of her cooking skills. "Actually, I was here to take you two out to breakfast," Hank told her, looking at Gwen, who was staring into her coffee.

"Well, that's sweet of you, but I don't think--"

"I was just going to get dressed so I can go home," Gwen interrupted, getting up and leaving the room.

"Guess she's still taking it bad," Hank said, looking at Sheridan.

"If you only knew," she replied. "She's devastated, but trying to put on a mask and act all...proper. I mean, last night, I tried to talk to her, and she didn't even seem upset anymore. And this morning, she didn't even want to talk about it. She just kept going on about business meetings and conference calls she had to plan for Monday. I feel totally responsible not having told her about Ethan and..." she lowered her voice to a whisper to say Theresa's name, "but I don't know what to do or even if I can help her."

"Well, that shouldn't be your number one worry right now Sheridan. You have to tell Luis--"

"Tell me what," Luis asked, walking into the kitchen. 

Hank closed his eyes, thankful that his buddy hadn't heard him utter Theresa's name. "Tell you that I'm taking Sheridan and Gwen out to breakfast," he said, shooting Sheridan a look that said 'Talk to him - Soon'. Just then, Gwen came down the stairs, a plastic bag in her hand. Hank was a little surprised by her look, no make-up, hair tied back, and wearing sweats, of all things.

"I hope you don't mind Sheridan, I borrowed something to get me back to my place. I'll have them cleaned and returned to you in no time," Gwen said breezily, before turning and walking out of the room.

"Gwen, wait," Sheridan called, going after her before Hank stopped her. "Let me. I think you have something to do here," he told her, giving another pointed look. He gave Luis a brief wave before running out of the room, only to see Gwen closing the front door. "Damn, she's fast," he thought, opening the door and closing it quickly.


	3. Finding You Chapter 3

"You turn there," Gwen pointed, only to sit and watch as they drove past the exit for her condo. "Hello," she shouted, "are you deaf?"

Hank rolled his eyes, then smiled. "Actually, my brother would probably say yes to that question, but despite what he may think, no, I am not deaf. I can hear pefectly well."

"Well then, turn this thing around and take me home," she said between clenched teeth.

"I actually have a better plan. We get some breakfast, have a talk, you know, get to know each other better," Hank said, getting off the interstate.

"I don't want to get breakfast, I have nothing to talk to you about, and I sure as hell have better things to do than get to know you better, so please, just take me home," Gwen finished, huffing to conclude her point.

"Geez, you society chicks are all the same," Hank said, making another turn. "And don't think I don't know what you mean by 'better things to do', Gwen. I know you're going to go after Theresa...hurt her like you think she hurt you."

"Oh, so now I only think it," Gwen said. "It really didn't happen, this is all just a bad dream, and when I wake up, I'll be marrying the man of my dreams."

"No," Hank said, "this is the real thing. But you've got to understand that it isn't Theresa's fault. She didn't try and purposefully hurt you, fall in love with the man you love, then steal him away from you and break your engagement. Ethan Crane is the one you should be blaming," Hank finished, pulling into the almost empty parking lot of the Book Cafe.

"And you know all of this, how? Are you part of this whole conspiracy to make my life as miserable as it can possibly get? Huh? Did Theresa...oh, no, Ethan, tell you everything he was going to do? Wouldn't surprise me, actually. It seems everyone in this town knew about what was going on behind my back," Gwen finished.

Hank turned off the engine to the truck, rolling down his window, and then leaning over to roll her's down too. Looking at her, it was hard to guess that she was some major socialite, woman of the world, ball-buster. But then again, when she openned her mouth... 

"Look, I wasn't in on any plan. I didn't know about Ethan and Theresa, and if I had, I would've told you because I hate seeing you look so miserable--"

"You don't even know me," Gwen interrupted, staring out of her window. "You have nothing to gain by trying to play up to me, or acting facetiously nice, or...or...whatever it is you're doing."

Hank sighed. "I'm not trying... Forget it. It's not like you're even listening to me. Right now there's only one thing on your mind and its revenge. All I'm saying is, you have it pointed in the wrong direction. It's Ethan you should be hatching schemes against, not Theresa. Ultimately, he's the one who called it off. He's the one who didn't love you enough to not fall in love with another woman. He's the one who left you hours beforey your wedding," Hank finished, turning to stare out his own window.

"Are you taking me home," Gwen asked after a short silence, cursing him for having gotten her into his truck in the first place. She should have just walked home, but nooo, Hank had convinced her that it'd be shorter on wheels. And now, she was trapped in a parking lot, listening to his continuous praise of the girl who had allowed her life to crumble to pieces.

"No. Look, just come in with me to get some breakfast...for myself if you don't want any. Then, I'll take you home. I promise, cross my heart, hope to die, stick a million needles in my eye."

She wanted to stay angry, but Gwen couldn't help the smile that came to her lips with his last remark, remembering the old promise from her brief but cherished childhood.

Opening the lock on the door, Gwen began to step out. She couldn't have blinked more than once, but Hank was suddenly in front of her, helping her down from the truck.

"What are you trying to get from me," she asked, though she had a pretty good idea.

Hank gave a cheeky grin. "Can't a guy be chivalrous, huh? You won't regret this, I promise."

Minutes later, the two were comfortably seated in a corner booth, having already ordered orange juice and coffee from the waitress.

"I wonder where Beth is," Hank asked idly, keeping in mind to ask the girl when she came back with thier drinks.

"Who is she, your girlfriend," Gwen asked. Thinking back, she didn't really know anything about Hank Bennett, except that he was the younger brother of Harmony's Police Chief and friends with both Luis and Sheridan.

"Don't I wish," Hank said with a smile, putting down his menu. "She's an old friend. We went to high school together, but we'd never work like that." Hank played with his silverware, a nervous habit that had stuck with him since childhood.

"Why not," Gwen asked, closing her own menu and placing aside of her silverware and glass of water.

Hank shrugged. "I don't know. I guess because she used to date Luis. They were high school sweethearts and... Things didn't work out between them, but I'd feel like a cad going after my best friend's ex."

"Goes to show you hold more consideration for your friends than others," Gwen said lowly.

Grimacing at his mistake in words, Hank began to apologize.

"No, don't. I really don't want to talk about it right now," Gwen said, looking around the nearly empty restaraunt slash bookstore. An older man was sitting at the counter, reading his newspaper and sipping coffee, while another man, slightly younger, was at a table, his large breakfast spread before him.

Hank watched her silently. He guessed the reason behind her silence on the topic had a lot to do with plans that were formulating against Theresa. He only hoped Sheridan would tell Luis, and soon, but in the meanwhile, he would have to look out for everyone concerned.

"Your coffee, sir," the waitress said again, snapping Hank out of his thoughts.

"Thank you," he replied with a smile. "Hey, you know where Beth is today," Hank asked her.

"She's taken the weekend off to visit some family," she replied, smiling back at Hank. "Um, are you ready to order," she asked tentatively.

"Gwen," Hank asked, letting her go first. She just waved him off though, still looking around the Cafe. "Oaky, then, I'll have the Blueberry Surprise, no butter, extra syrup," he ordered, handing the waitress their menus before she left.

"Are you sure you don't want anything," he asked her again, but her attention was caught on something behind him. Turning to take a look, Hank silently cursed his luck. He whipped his head back around to calm Gwen down only to find her side of the booth empty.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Ethan Crane and his lovely mistress Theresa," Gwen greeted the two by the counter.

Breaking her eye contact with Ethan, Theresa looked to Gwen and cringed. "Gwen, what are--"

"--you doing here," Ethan finished the sentence, suddenly looking uncomfortable.

"What? A gilted bride can't go out for breakfast," she countered sarcasticly. Gwen walked up to Theresa, who shrank closer to Ethan's side.

"Gwen, I think we should talk," Ethan began, already positioning himself between the two women.

"Oh yeah. 'Let's talk Gwen, after I have breakfast with my new girlfriend Theresa'. Or should I be giving congrats already? Has he offered you a ring yet, Theresa? Have you two set a date," she asked mockingly.

Hank came up behind Gwen, having gotten his breakfast put in a to-go box and payed the bill. "Gwen, I think we should just go," Hank began, reaching out to grab her arm.

"Why should I have to leave? I was here first. If anyone should go, it would be my lying ex-fiance and his new wh--"

"Gwen," Hank barked, yanking her back as he watched Theresa hide further behind Ethan. "We'll be going now, but I do want to talk to both of you later," Hank said, walking him and Gwen around Ethan and Theresa and out the door. Once they were in the fresh morning air, and far enough away from the door, he let her go waiting for her next reaction.

She only looked at him, the tears she had held off all morning pricking at her eyes. Not saying a word, she made her way back to his truck, Hank following silently behind.


	4. Finding You Chapter 4

Hank stood in the foyer of Gwen's condominium, nervous that he was still here. They had driven to her house relatively silent, only her directions breaking the shrouded silence that had surrounded them since leaving the cafe. When he had parked, she had made no move to leave the truck. He had finally gotten out, gone around, and helped her out and up to her apartment. 

Even through the security check and following elevator ride, she remained silent. Upon openning the door to her condo, she had flown off to part unknown, leaving him standing with her bag of clothes. The smart thing would've been to drop the bag and leave, but he hadn't, and instead, came in and closed the door. 

Big mistake.

He wasn't a man used to wealth, the greater things in life as they called it. As long as he had a purpose, someplace to be, something to do, he was happy. Material things, which apparently Gwen loved in abundance, meant very little to him, accounting for the scarcity of furniture in his own loft apartment.

Setting the bag down, Hank looked around the spacious, open room. He had been impressed with when she had pushed the button for the top floor, but actually being inside overrode that impression to the heavens and back. A large, glass chandlier hung from the center of the elevated ceiling, adding an air of civility that was not lost on the rest of the room's decoration. Glass goblets and figurines stood everywhere, and where they didn't, some other impressive piece of artwork did. He was afraid to sit on the white leather chair that surrounded half the room, so he opted for looking at pictures. 

No pictures.

Raising an eyebrow, he looked further for any sign of the young woman's past years caught on film, but to his surprise, there was not a single one. Pulling the collar of his shirt away from his neck, he looked around for signs of Gwen. There was one hallway, which led past a kitchen area. He walked down it slowly, not wanting to disturb her in case she was making a private phone call or changing.

The first door he came to was closed. Giving a soft knock, he openned it to find a delicately decoured bathroom.

Empty.

Closing the door, he continued to the next, repeating his earlier actions. This time he found another open room, this one with hardwood floors and various exercise machines that would put his punching bag to shame within a second. Closing yet another door, Hank continued on, finding what he figured to be a guest room before he came to the open doorway of what he assumed was Gwen's bedroom.

"Gwen," he called out softly. Hearing no answer, he stepped through the arched doorway into a room as grandiose as the others he had just viewed. Her bed sat against the room's west wall, a set of glass windows overlooking Harmony just beyond that. Except for the large dresser opposite the bed, a lounge chair tucked neatly into the corner, there was nothing else in the room. Looking around, he was about to leave when he heard a familiar sound to his left. 

Turning, he walked closer towards the noise. Through another open doorway, past a vast expanse of clothing, he looked into the bathroom, where Gwen was crouched on the floor, sobbing. Again.

Letting a breath escape him, he made his way through her closet and into the bathroom, knealing down beside her. "Gwen, it will be okay," he told her, putting a hand out to comfort her.

"No...it...won't," she said between sobs, not even hiding the fact that she was upset. "H-he...was...it. It," she sobbed, the tears rolling down faster. "My whole life...my whole world... Everything I had worked...so hard for and now...now its gone," she finished, breaking down yet again.

Hank knelt there, not knowing what he could do to make her feel better. Instead, he put his arms around her, offering her comfort that way. 

"I know it seems impossible right now, but I swear to you, things will get better. It will take time, but one day, you'll look back, and this will be a laughing experience," Hank told her when her sobs had quieted down to low cries. 

Gwen pushed away from him, wiping her face with the palms of her hands. "Look at me," she laughed at herself. "If my mother saw me, she'd be furious. I need to get cleaned up before she arrives," she said.

Hank stood up, offering her his hand, which she took after a second's hesitation.

"Thank you," she whispered softly, looking at the mess she had become within seconds of seeing Ethan.

"Hey, you're welcome," Hank replied, dropping her hand after his own hesitation. The few times he had ever seen Gwen around, she had looked so put together, so confidant and sure of who she was. But looking at her now, one would never have known that woman existed. 

"Look, you want me stay around a while," Hank asked, though half of him prayed she would ask him to leave. "I mean, if you want the company, I could just plop myself down on the sofa, put my feet up, and hang out with you."

Gwen laughed again, something that had only happened in his presence lately. "Thanks, but I think I can handle myself. I'll just show you out," she said, but Hank stopped her with his hand held up.

"That's okay, I know my way. You just...you know, clean up." Hank almost added a comment about staying away from Theresa, but he caught himself in time. The last thing she needed now was another reminder of the woman who had stolen her future husband. 

"Hey, and if you change your mind later, you're welcome to drop by my place, or anytime you feel like talking, or getting away, or..." Hank stopped himself, knowing his efforts at stalling weren't working that well by the look on her face.

"637 Wharf. It's right by the docks. Its the only one there, so you shouldn't miss it." Hank turned to leave, but stopped himself again. Reaching into the back pocket of his jeans, he withdrew the spare key he always kept with him, his own key always hanging around his neck. "Here's the key too, in case I'm not home, you know," he said, placing the single key in her palm. "Well, I guess I'll go now. Bye," he said, turning and leaving to make an awkward exit. He heard the muted sound of the shower as he walked down the hallway, deep in his own thoughts. 

He heard the noise, a shuffling of sorts, but didn't think to pay attention to it. He had almost made it to the door before a small shriek, followed by a loud thud sounded in the room. Before he could think to see what was going on, his world went dark.


	5. Finding You Chapter 5

Gwen used her right hand to wipe the heat-frosted mirror she stood in front of so she could she herself. Staring within the glass, she saw not the usual picture she presented to the world. What used to be a strong, capable, attractive woman was now replaced with a weakened, distraught shell of her predecessor.

She pulled the white, terry towel closer to her chest, as if it offered her the answers to the myriad of questions floating throught her mind. How had she gotten to this point, she wondered silently. Last night, her life had been set to take off. Right this second, she should have been getting ready to marry the man of her dreams - Ethan Crane. But now... Now, she had no direction, her whole world a big question mark.

Stepping away from the mirror, she walked into her closet. It was only then that she heard the low murmurings of voices drifting in through the open doorway. Quickly picking a robe, she discarded the towel, covering herself before walking out into the hallway.

"...arrest him at once, I will call the police immediately," she heard the all too familiar voice of her mother command.

Stepping into her foyer, she saw her mothing standing next to one of the security guards, pointing to a figure that sat below both of them on her floor.

"Hank," she asked, having come close enough to see it was him.

"Gwen," Rebecca Hotchkiss breathed, realizing her daughter's presence. "Don't worry. I've got everything under control."

"Mother, what are you doing," she asked, kneeling beside Hank, who was bleeding lightly from his forehead. "Are you okay," she asked him worriedly.

"I'll be fine," he told her, beginning to stand.

"You stay right where you are, you criminal!"

"Mother," Gwen admonished. She held out her hand to Hank, helping him stand when he took it. "He is not a criminal. He drove me home this morning."

"That's what I tried to tell her," the previously silent security gaurd now spoke. "I should get back downstairs," he said before making a quick exit.

"But... Wait," Rebecca began, only to be cut off by her daughter slamming the door closed after the gaurd had left.

"Mother, what did you do," she asked in an accusing tone, turning to meet her mother's baffled stare.

"Um, maybe I should go too," Hank said, hoping to make a retreat similar to that of the guard's. Not only could he see, but he could actually feel the tension emitting from both Gwen and her mother.

"No, you can't," Gwn said all too quickly. She walked the short distance to where he stood, placing her palm against his cheek. "You're bleeding," she told him, a fact he was most likely aware of already. "Here, sit down," she told him, moving him towards a chair in the living room.

"It's really okay," Hank hedged, but she didn't let go of his arm. He absently wondered if it was him she was concerned about rahter than the prospect of being left alone with her mother.

"No, its not. I apologize for my mother's actions. Let me get you a bandage atleast."

Though he nodded his compliance, she had already left the room, dragging a reluctant mother behind her.

"I can't believe you are treating that...that...criminal," Rebecca exploded after they entered Gwen's room.

"And I can't believer you attacked him," Gwen spat back. She walked into her bathroom, wondering if she even kept Band-aids in stock.

"How was I to know he had brought you home," Rebecca said, wandering through her daughter's closet to stand at the door to the bathroom. "Sweetheart, I'm sure he can get treated at a hospital."

"He is bleeding, mother. The very least I could offer him is a dressing for his wound. Especially since you attacked him, then tried to have him arrested." After emptying her medicine cabinet into the the sink, the contents of several drawers onto the counter and floor, she managed to find a small First-aid kit.


End file.
